KyuMin FF GS Don't Leave Me
by KyuMinLuv
Summary: dari Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin "kau membuat hatiku yang hampa dapat kembali bernafas. Tapi aku tak tahu bahwa kau menyimpan kekecewaan padaku. Maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kau menutup matamu malam ini? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan." 'Don't Leave Me – Super Junior'
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave Me

Chapter 1

Fanfiction Genderswitch Super Junior

'KyuMin'

Fan fiction ini saya buat untuk dua orang 'ultimate bias' di Super Junior. Fan ficition ini murni hasil pikiran saya, dan hasil fantasi saya dengan merujuk pada berbagai sumber, seperti fancam, moment, ataupun fan fiction dari author-author lain juga, tanpa bermaksud untuk plagiat.

saya tidak berharap banyak. Semoga karya saya bisa dihargai dengan cara yang baik. Saya terbuka untuk segala kritik dan saran yang membangun. Semoga Fan Fiction ini disukai.

Terima kasih.

"kau membuat hatiku yang hampa dapat kembali bernafas. Tapi aku tak tahu bahwa kau menyimpan kekecewaan padaku. Maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kau menutup matamu malam ini? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan."

'Don't Leave Me – Super Junior'

Sungmin membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dari meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan pengunjung di kafe itu. ia mengelap sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di meja kemudian membawa piring dan gelas kotor untuk dicuci ke belakang. Seperti biasa setelah selesai dari jadwal kuliahnya, ia akan menjadi pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe di Kota Seoul.

Sejak hidup sendirian, sungmin memang memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Ia ingin memperbaiki kehidupannya dan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan menurut sungmin, Seoul adalah tempat yang tepat untuknya. Dibanding ia harus terus di desa, lebih baik ia pergi ke Seoul. Ia akan menuntut ilmu dan bekerja serta berusaha di kota ini.

"sungmin-ah, kenapa hari ini terlihat lesu seperti itu?" eunhyuk yang saat itu sedang menunggu kasir menyapa sungmin saat sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lemas. Terlihat sekali sungmin seperti memaksakan senyumnya agar eunhyuk tidak kawatir padanya.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menjawab sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja kasir. Ia berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang. Jelassekali sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

"ya! Lee Sungmin. Kita sudah berteman lama. Aku bukan mengenalmu baru kemarin lusa. Jadi tidak usah berbohong begitu. Senyummu itu getir sekali. Kau tahu?" eunhyuk berkata sambil memegangi bahu sungmin. Eunhyuk dan sungmin memang sudah lama berteman. Mereka menjadi teman sejak sama-sama menjadi pekerja paruh waktu di kafe itu. Dan menjadi teman baik setelah menghabiskan waktu bekerja bersama.

"haha. Aku selalu tahu bahwa kau akan dengan mudah menebak kebohonganku." Sungmin tertawa menatap sahabatnya itu. ia kemudian membalik badannya dan berdiri tepat di sebelah eunhyuk.

"eunhyuk-a, aku rasa aku akan diusir dari atap." Sungmin berkata sambil sedikit menunduk. Eunhyuk yang endengar ucapan sungmin sedikit terkejut dan menghadap ke arah sungmin.

"ya! Kenapa kau akan diusir?" tanya eunhyuk lagi. Ia tahu bahwa sungmin mengalami masa-masa sulit sejak pindah ke Seoul. Tapi dia terkejut saat sungmin bilang akan diusir. Dia susah payah mendapatkan rumah diatap itu. memang tidak seberapa besar, tapi disana cukup nyaman. Dari atas sana bisa terlihat sebagian kota Seoul. Dan lagi rumah atap dengan harga yang cukup miring seperti rumahnya yang sekarang ini, cukup sulit di dapatkan.

"aku tidak punya uang lagi hyuki-ya. Ahjumma itu terus saja meminta uang sewa padaku. Gajiku saja sudah dipotong karna ganti rugi kesalahanku beberapa minggu yang lalu." Sungmin mengusap wajahnya sebentar.

"kau bukan Lee Sungmin yang aku kenal. Hanya karena masalah uang sewa, kau menjadi lemah begini. Kau bisa pakai gajiku dulu. Seharusnya kau bisa bicara kalau kesulitan. Jangan menanggungnya sendiri seperti ini." Eunhyuk merogoh kantong depan apron yang digunakannya, lalu mengelurkan ponselnya.

"ya, hyukie. Aku tidak bisa. Kau juga memerlukan uangnya. Aku tidak bisa menyusahkanmu seperti ini hyukie-ya." Sungmin menggenggam ponsel yang ada ditangan eunhyuk.

"kau, berhentilah berpura-pura tegar min. Aku tahu banyak yang harus kau lakukan. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau bayar demi hidupmu sendiri. Kali ini biar aku bantu bagian ini." Eunhyuk perlahan melepaskan tangan sungmin yang menggengam ponselnya. Sungmin hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Sementara eunhyuk sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"aku sudah mengirimnya ke rekening mu. Kau bisa ambil nanti dan kau bisa tetap tinggal dirumah itu. kau tahu, aku menyukai rumahmu itu. makanya aku juga tidak rela jika kau diusir dari sana. Lain kali aku akan lebih sering kesana." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar ke arah sungmin, kemudian ia menyimpan ponselnya kembali.

Sungmin tahu sahabatnya itu akan sebaik itu padanya. Eunhyuk tidak pernah menolak permintaan tolong dari Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tahu bahwa hidup Eunhyuk juga tidak semudah itu. menurut cerita Eunhyuk, dia harus memiliki seorang adik yang sekarang sedang kuliah. Sungmin pikir Eunhyuk bekerja keras agar adiknya bisa tetap kuliah dan hidup mereka bisa berlanjut.

"kau selalu begitu hyuki-ya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Sungmin memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"ya! Jangan berkata begitu. Aku sahabatmu. Kau lebih baik segera bersihkan meja itu. pelanggan baru saja pergi. Nanti akan ada yang datang lagi." Ucap eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Eunhyuk tidak bisa berada ditengah-tengah situasi yang seperti itu. ia akan mudah tersentuh dan mengeluarkan air mata. Eunhyuk selalu benci saat ia harus menangis, karena wajahnya menjadi semakin jelek, menurutnya. Tetapi perasaannya sangat mudah tersentuh.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah meja tersebut.

Pagi ini sungmin bangun sedikit terlambat dan terpaksa harus melewatkan sarapannya. Ia buru-buru menuju kampus untuk kuliah. Semalam setelah pulang dan memberikan uang sewa pada ahjumma, ia langsung mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam. Badannya terlalu lelah sehingga ia tidak mendengar alaramnya pagi ini.

Sungmin buru-buru berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia melewati lorong dengan sedikit berlari sambil sesekali melihat jam di ponselnya. Ditangannya juga ada banyak buku yang akan digunakan untuk kuliah hari ini. "brugh~" tiba-tiba sungmin menabrak seseorang dan bukunya jatuh bertebaran. Sebagian lagi menimpa tubuh orang di tabraknya. Mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai.

Sungmin berusaha bangkit dan mengumplkan bukunya. Ia sadar bahwa ia harus minta maaf dan segera menuju kelas sebelum terlambat dan tidak diijinkan masuk kelas. Tetapi gerakan sungmin terhenti saat sesosok suara menghardiknya.

"ya! Wanita jalang! Kau punya mata tidak?" sungmin menatap sosok wanita yang telah berdiri di depannya tersebut. Ternyata ia baru saja menabrak kim Seulgi. Wanita yang entah punya dendam apa, tetapi sangat membenci sungmin.

Biasanya sungmin akan meladeninya, tapi kali ini sungmin akan lebih memilih untuk memperjuangkan kelas kuliahnya yang akan di mulai sebentar lagi. "ya! Aku tidak punya waktu meladenimu. Aku tau itu salahku dan aku minta maaf. Aku harus ke kelas sekarang."

Seulgi merasa kesal tidak terima dengan ucapan sungmin. Sementara sungmin sudah berlalu dengan semua bukunya untuk menuju kelas. "ya! Awas kau! Aku akan membuatmu menyesali perbuatanmu."

Perkuliahan pagi itu sudah selesai. Sungmin berhasil masuk tepat sebelum dosennya masuk ke kelas. Untung saja dosennya juga terlambat beberapa waktu, sehingga sungmin masih sempat mengejar keterlambatannya. Setelah selesai kuliah ia dan ryeowook, sahabatnya pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan.

"lalu, bagaimana urusanmu denga dia selanjutnya? Dia bukan orang yang mau menyerah begitu saja kan min? Apalagi terhadapmu. Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu padamu min." Ryeowook bertanya tentang kejadian tadi pagi yang menimpa sungmin.

"entahlah wooki-ya. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkan itu sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sampai sebegitu bencinya padaku." sungmin sedikit menggidikkan bahunya. Mereka makan sambil membahas kejadian yang Sungmin alami tadi pagi.

Seulgi adalah _Hoobae_ sungmin di kampus. Dia beda dua tingkat dengan sungmin. Tapi Seulgi sangat tidak sopan kepada _Sunbae_ -nya itu. ia sangat membenci sungmin dan sering mengganggu sungmin. Bahkan sungmin sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya seperti itu. sungmin rasa ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada seulgi. Bahkan mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi seulgi sepertinya amat sangat mengenalnya. Sampai-sampai sungmin berpikir bahwa mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya sungmin dan seulgi pernah bertemu dan sungmin melakukan kesalahan padanya.

"aku tahu kau tak pernah memikirkannya, tapi bukannya ini sudah mengganngu hidupmu?" ryeowook kembali bertanya. Sesekali ia merapikan kaca matanya turun.

"hah. Terserah dia saja. Aku punya banyak hal penting yang harus diselesaikan dibanding dia. Walaupun aku meladeninya, itu hanya karena aku penasaran, kenapa dia seperti itu padaku. Selebihnya, aku tidak peduli. Sudahlah wookie-ya, Aku sudah selesai. Kau akan pulang bukan? Aku akan ke kafe ya, sampai bertemu lagi." Sungmin mulai mengemasi tas dan bukunya. Kemudian ia pamit sebelum pergi meninggalkan ryeowook.

"hm. Kau hati-hati ya." Ucap ryeowook.

Sungmin seperti biasa sudah berada dikafe tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu. Ia mengganti pakaiannya kemudian mulai bekerja. Ia membereskan meja dari sisa-sisa pesanan pelanggan, kemudian membawanya ke belakang. Lalu membersihkan tempat sampah dan membuang semua sampah-sampah yang menumpuk ke tempat pembuangan sebelum diangkut oleh tukang sampah.

Siang itu Eunhyuk datang sedikit terlambat. Entah karena alasan apa, sungmin juga tidak tahu. Tapi tidak biasanya eunhyuk seperti itu. biasanya Eunhyuk datang lebih cepat darinya. Bahkan ia sering dimarahi oleh Eunhyuk karena datang terlambat. Sungmin pikir, Mungkin siang ini Eunhyuk ada sedikit keperluan. Sehingga datang sedikit terlambat.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Eunhyuk datang dengan terburu-buru. Ia melewati sungmin yang sedang menerima pesanan, dan segera kebelakang untuk berganti pakaian.

"terima kasih, silahkan kembali lagi." Sungmin memberikan struk belanja dan uang kembalian kepada pelanggan. Itu adalah pelanggan terakhir yang dilayani sungmin. Kebetulan tidak ada antrian lagi dan kafe juga sedikit sepi. Eunhyuk datang dari belakang sambil merapikan apron yang ia gunakan. Ia berjalan ke arah sungmin yang sedang berdiri di balik mesin kasir.

"tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Ada apa?" tanya sungmin pada Eunhyuk. Tapi yang ditanya justru tidak menjawab dan malah memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah televisi yang sedang menyala.

"aktor tampan, ChoKyuhyun terlibat skandal dengan seorang gadis yang diduga CEO dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan." Televisi tersebut menyiarkan berita yang sedang menjadi Headline hari ini.

"piip." Tiba-tiba Sungmin mengambil remote yang berada di dekatnya, kemudian mematikan televisi.

"ya. Kenapa kau matikan minnie-ya?" Eunhyuk yang merasa konsentrasinya diganggu protes pada sungmin.

"apa-apaan berita itu. Murahan sekali. Lagi pula siapa aktor yang mereka bicarakan itu. sama sekali tidak menarik. Aku saja heran kenapa dia sampai menjadi aktor." Jawab sungmin kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Seperti kau kenal dekat saja dengannya." Eunhyuk tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan perkataan sungmin.

"tidak, bukan begitu. Aku kesal karena kau tidak mendengarkan ku. Bukan menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi malah mendengarkan berita tidak penting itu." jawab sungmin.

"tidak penting apanya? Dia itu Cho Kyuhyun, kau tahu? Dia adalah aktor favoritku sepanjang masa. Lalu kau bilang dia tidak penting, kau mau mati hah?" Eunhyuk yang kesal dengan jawaban sungmin memajukan bibirnya.

"haha. Kau lucu sekali. Hanya karena aktor favoritmu itu, kau bahkan rela mendebatku. Yasudah. Kau bisa lihat beritanya di internet saja nanti. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau bisa terlambat tadi?" sungmin yang paham bahwa keadaan tidak akan membaik, lebih memilih mengalah dan tidak berlarut-larut dengan sikap kekanakan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bilang ia menyukai aktor itu sejak lama pada sungmin. Katanya si Cho Cho itu adalah aktor terbaik yang ia sukai sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi Sungmin selalu tidak suka jika Eunhyuk sudah berbicara tentangnya. Sungmin menjadi kesal dan lebih memilih tidak mendengarkan Eunhyuk. Waktu itu bahkan sungmin pernah meninggalkan Eunhyuk begitu saja saat ia sedang membicarakan Cho Cho yang disukainya itu.

"eh, aku, tadi.." eunhyuk sedikit gugup menjawab pertanyaan sungmin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil berpikir untuk menemukan alasan yang akan dijawabnya pada sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda ia sedikit aneh dengan gelagat Eunhyuk. Dan ia masih menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk terlihat bingung, ia bahkan mengepalkan tangannya sekarang.

"aku. Ah, aku ketinggalan bus tadi." Eunhyuk menjawab sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada sungmin. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"sungguh?" ulang sungmin lagi.

"iya, sungguh. Masa aku berbohong padamu, untuk apa?" jawab eunhyuk lagi.

"siapa tahu, kan? Hmm. Yasudah kalau begitu. Kau bersihkan meja sebelah sana. Pelanggan nya baru saja pergi." Ucap sungmin.

"Ya! dia aktor terkenal itu kan?" seorang pengunjung tiba-tiba terkejut saat melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk ke kafe tersebut.

"benar. Dia benar-benar aktor yang sedang banyak dibicarakan baru-baru ini." Jawab seorang lainnya.

Suasana di kafe menjadi heboh ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria datang berkunjung. Pria itu masuk dan berjalan ke arah kasir. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di Kafe itu, termasuk sungmin yang berada di meja kasir.

Penampilannya tidak terlalu berlebihan, tapi tetap saja menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Ia menggunakan sepatu berwarna hitam putih dari sebuah brand ternema, yang memiliki harga cukup mahal dibanding sepatu biasa. Bahkan sepatu itu adalah produk impor. Dan ia memakai jaket tebal yang sedikit dalam, bahkan sampai ke lutut. di bagian tudung jaket itu memiliki bulu-bulu halus untuk menghangatkan. Jaket itu juga terlihat mewah meskipun memiliki desain yang simple.

Sungmin terlihat mematung saat sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya. Bahkan sekarang pria itu berada tepat di depan meja kasir, tempat sungmin berdiri. Tanpa sungmin sadari, matanya memanas. Kemudian air matanya keluar begitu saja. Tubuhnya bergetar, tapi masih bisa ia tahan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha bernafas dengan baik. Sungmin rasa ia harus segera pergi dari sana sebelum tangisnya pecah. Ia tidak sanggup berada disana lebih lama lagi dan berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku harus pulang, perutku sakit. Tolong gantikan aku." Sungmin berteriak pada Eunhyuk yang sedang membereskan meja. Ia kemudian segera meninggalkan meja kasir itu dan pergi ke belakang. Eunhyuk yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipanggil kemudian segera beralih ke meja kasir yang ditinggalkan oleh sungmin.

TBC


	2. FF GS KyuMin Don't Leave Me

**Chapter 2**

"ini pesanan anda tuan, segeralah pergi dan bawa fans-fans anda juga. tolong datang dengan cara yang lebih baik lain kali." Eunhyuk memberikan pesanan Kyuhyun, pria yang tadi datang dan menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung. Eunhyuk sedikit memaksakan senyumnya, pertanda bahwa ia sedikit kesal dengan hal yang terjadi sore ini.

"sopan sekali. Aku bahkan tadinya berencana membayar lebih." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian nya.

"aku memang sangat menyukaimu. Tapi aku juga muak dengan sikapmu. Pulanglah sekarang, atau aku akan membuka kartu AS-mu?!" Eunhyuk berkata dengan suara pelan agar hanya dapat terdengar oleh mereka berdua saja. Bisa mati dia jika fans-fans dari aktor itu mendengarnya menyumpah-nyumpahi idola mereka.

"heh, Baiklah. Cepatlah pulang ke rumah sayang. Aku menunggumu." Lelaki itu menyeringai ke arah eunhyuk. Kemudian ia berbalik dan memasang kaca mata hitamnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar kafe dengan diiringi teriakan dari para fansnya.

"hah. Menyusahkan saja." Eunhyuk mendengus kesal.

Sungmin duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang tidak seberapa jauh dari rumahnya. Ia sudah duduk disana sejak sore tadi, setelah meninggalkan kafe. Matanya terlihat memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Ia sempat menangis beberapa kali, lalu berhenti. Kemudian menangis lagi. Beruntung taman tersebut tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Sehingga sungmin tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Lagipula siapa dia, sampai orang-orang akan peduli dengannya, pikir sungmin.

Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik saat ini. Kejadian di kafe sore tadi adalah kejadian yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun pada keadaan seperti tadi. Ia Shock melihat sosok pria itu tiba-tiba berjalan kearahnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bertemu lagi, seseorang dari masa lalu yang sudah ia lupakan dengan susah payah. Meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya bisa melupakan.

"sungmin-ah, ada apa?" suara donghae tiba-tiba membuat sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Pria itu datang dengan terburu-buru. Ia bahkan tidak mengganti kemeja dan jas kerjanya. Ia langsung pergi menemui sungmin setelah sungmin memintanya datang ke taman.

"donghae-ya. Dia datang, dia tadi berdiri di hadapanku. donghae-ya aku melihatnya lagi dengan kedua mataku. Donghae-ya, bantu aku." Sungmin menghambur kedalam pelukan donghae. Ia menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Ia memeluk donghae dengan erat dan menangis di pundaknya.

"sungmin-ah, tenanglah." Tangan donghae kemudian bergerak mengelus rambut panjang sungmin. Ia membalas pelukan sungmin. Bahkan ia merasakan tubuh sungmin bergetar dalam pelukannya. Sungmin sepertinya sangat terpukul dan sedih. Ia membiarkan sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Melepaskan segala sesak yang ada didadanya.

Donghae sudah lama mengenal sungmin, bahkan jauh sebelum sungmin memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri di Seoul. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak di sekolah menengah. Selama itu juga Donghae diam-diam mencintai Sungmin.

Ia, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dulunya bersahabat. Mereka berada di sekolah menengah yang sama. Mereka bertiga berteman sangat dekat, bahkan orang tua mereka juga saling mengenal satu sama lain. Persahabatan mereka bahkan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya menjadi iri. Donghae dan Kyuhyun adalah pria populer di sekolah dulunya. Sehingga banyak wanita yang berpikir bahwa sungmin sangat beruntung bisa bersahabat dengan mereka.

Donghae sudah menyukai sungmin bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi donghae tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bahkan sampai akhirnya sungmin memberitahu donghae bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun. Dan Donghae tidak ingin merusak semuanya. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk tetap bersahabat dengan mereka berdua.

Sejak sungmin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul, donghae memilih menyusul satu tahun setelahnya. Ia tahu hidup sungmin jauh lebih berat. Apalagi sejak sungmin menjadi sebatang kara. Ia ingin membantu sungmin melewati kesusahannya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa sungmin tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Jadi ia berusaha mencari cara untuk datang ke Seoul tanpa harus terlihat sengaja menyusul sungmin.

Ia berusaha mendapatkan pekerjaan di Seoul sehingga ia memiliki alasan untuk bisa menyusul sungmin. Sungmin tidak akan curiga kalau Donghae memang harus ke seoul untuk bekerja. Jadi ia bisa bekerja sekaligus berada di dekat sungmin.

"jadi dia datang ke kafe tempatmu bekerja?" tanya donghae. Kemudian sungmin mengangguk. Mereka berjalan-jalan di tepian sungai han sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang tadi mereka beli. Setelah sungmin puas menangis, Donghae mengajak sungmin untuk berkeliling agar bisa bercerita lebih jelas dan tenang. Sampailah mereka ditepian sungai Han, yang malam itu tidak terlalu ramai.

"aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi aku cukup terkejut dengan keadaannya. Ia bahkan di rumorkan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang CEO. Tapi dia justru datang ke kafe tempatku bekerja. Untuk apa? Dan apa yang membuatnya memilih datang ke cafe itu?" Sungmin kemudian meneguk minumannya.

"kau tak berubah Lee Sungmin." Donghae tersenyum dan pandangannya mengarah ke sungmin.

"apa maksudmu hae-ya?" tanya sungmin heran.

"kau tak berubah, rasa cintamu padanya masih tetap sama. Masih tetap dalam. Sekalipun kau bilang bahwa dia membuatmu kecewa." Jawab donghae lagi. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sungmin dan tetap tersenyum.

"ini bukan cinta. Ini adalah perasaan benci. Aku tidak punya cinta untuknya." Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Seketika matanya kembali memanas saat mendengar ucapan donghae tadi.

"hahhhh. Sudahlah. Daripada menghabiskan malam ini untuk bersedih, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? Apa kita perlu pergi ke suatu tempat?" Donghae yang mengerti dengan suasana hati sungmin berusaha membuatnya lupa dengan segala kesedihannya hari ini. Ia menggoda sungmin dengan tampang imutnya yang dibuat-buat.

"aigoo. Wajahmu itu. tidak tahu diri memang. Hahah." Sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah donghae.

"hmm. Aku rasa aku ingin makan jajanan di pinggir jalan. Yang pedas dan yang panas. Bagaimana?" sungmin kemudian tersenyum ke arah donghae.

"baiklah. Semuanya terserahmu. Aku ikut saja. Biar hari ini aku yang traktir kalau begitu." Donghae menyetujui keinginan sungmin. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke tempat pilihan sungmin.

"baiklah. Kau harus ikuti semua mauku ya?" tanya sungmin memastikan. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan raut wajah kemenangan. Kemudian donghae mengangguk setelahnya. Ikut tersenyum ke arah sungmin.

'apapun akan kulakukan untukmu min, asal kau tak bersedih lagi.' Batin donghae.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini apartemenku. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan. Jangan lancang seperti ini." Seperti biasa kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya jika berhadapan dengan perempuan yang satu ini. Ia menemukan Seulgi sudah duduk santai di sofa ruang TV di apartemennya. Wanita ini selalu mengganggu kehidupannya. Sudah berkali-kali kyuhyun katakan bahwa ia tidak mau menikah dengan seulgi. Tapi wanita itu selalu memaksanya.

Sejak dipasangkan oleh agency mereka dalam sebuah project, Seulgi memang sangat tertarik dengan Kyuhyun. Hingga sampai saat ini ia menjadi sangat terobsesi untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Ia pikir Kyuhyun juga tertarik kepadanya, karena sikap Kyuhyun saat bekerja sama dengannya. Padahal, menurut Kyuhyun ia hanya melakukan profesionalitas pekerjaan saja, agar project yang mereka kerjakan bisa sukses.

"lancang apanya? Aku inikan calon istrimu oppa. Wajar bukan aku datang kesini?" tanya Seulgi. Ia kemudian beralih berdiri untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

"ya kim Seulgi, aku tidak akan menikahimu. Seharusnya kau paham dengan ucapanku. Tsk. Membuat kesal saja." Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan wanita itu dan mulai berajak ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"oppa, selalu saja begitu padaku. Apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?" rengek seulgi. Ia berjalan mengikuti langkah kyuhyun ke dapur. Ia berusaha bergelayut di lengan kyuhyun untuk bermanja-manja.

"tapi aku tidak. Kau pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku. Selagi aku masih punya kesabaran untuk mu." Kyuhyun kemudian meminum air mineral yang diambilnya dari kulkas dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Seulgi. Menurutnya lebih baik di kamar dan membiarkan Seulgi sampai ia bosan sendiri.

"memangnya, apa lebihnya wanita itu? sampai kau tidak bisa memandang kehadiranku? Apa lebihnya wanita jalang miskin yang tidak tahu diri itu dari ku? Hah?!" ucapan Seulgi membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia meremas botol air mineral yang tadi dibawanya.

"ya! Kau.." tiba-tiba ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat seseorang tiba disana.

"setidaknya dia tidak berusaha memaksa orang lain untuk menikahinya. Kau pergilah dari sini. Sebelum aku benar-benar muak melihatmu dan memanggil security." Eunhyuk yang dari beberapa waktu lalu sudah tiba dan mendengar perdebatan Kyuhyun dengan Seulgi mulai angkat bicara. ia memang tidak suka melihat Seulgi bersikap seperti itu pada Kyuhyun, adiknya.

Seulgi yang tidak berani pada Eunhyuk mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedua saudara tersebut. Ia lebih memilih pergi dari pada melawan Eunhyuk. Terakhir kali saat ia ingin merayu wanita itu agar diizinkan menikah dengan Kyuhyun, ia malah dikata-katai oleh Eunhyuk.

"kau masuklah kedalam. Ini sudah malam. Langsung istirahat ya. Jangan buang-buang waktu." Ucap donghae. Pria itu mengantar sungmin sampai ke rumah atapnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sungmin agar sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Dan ia juga ingin memastikan bahwa sungmin sudah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"iya, donghae-ya. Kau juga, pulanglah. Ini sudah malam. Aku masuk ya?" sungmin kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah donghae. Sebelum menutup pintu ia melihat donghae mulai melangkah pergi maninggalkannya.

Setelah masuk kerumahnya, sungmin memutuskan untuk mandi dan istirahat. Hari ini adalah hari yang berat untuknya. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini dan pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun adalah yang paling berat untuknya. Pria itu yang telah membuat kehidupannya terasa seperti menaiki roller coaster. Ia dibawa mendaki keatas, ke bagian yang amat sangat tinggi, lalu ia dibiarkan meluncur ke bawah lagi. Ini semua tidak mudah bagi sungmin.

Sementara itu di apartemennya, Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk sibuk membahas pertemuan mendadak yang diciptakan kyuhyun tadi siang untuk sungmin. Adiknya itu tiba-tiba membuat keputusan yang gila. Meskipun eunhyuk tahu bahwa kyuhyun memang orang yang cukup nekat dan gila, tapi tetap saja, cara Kyuhyun adalah cara yang salah.

"kau tahu, tidak akan mudah untuknya menghadapi suasana seperti itu." eunhyuk tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya bahwa Kyuhyun salah dalam caranya untuk melepaskan kerinduannya.

"tapi nuna, aku merindukannya. Aku lelah kalau harus memata-matainya terus. Membiarkan orang lain yang mengirim gambarnya padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"lemah sekali, kau bisa menunggu bertahun-tahun, lalu hari ini kau bilang, kau merindukannya? Kau pikir gampang untuk menerima masa lalu yang buruk di masa depan?" eunhyuk kemudian menenggak minuman yang tadi disiapkan kyuhyun untuknya.

"hahh. Tapi aku sudah mulai muak dengan ini semua. Aku melihatnya setiap hari. Menyaksikan segala kesulitan-kesulitan yang pernah dialaminya, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya. Keadaan sedikit kacau saat ini.

"aku lelah berdebat dengan mu. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Intinya aku hanya ingin kau jangan membuat sungmin takut dan terluka lagi. Atau kau akan sulit untuk kembali ke kehidupannya. Ah, satu lagi. Tolong bereskan berita tentang kencanmu dengan seorang CEO itu. aku tidak ingin identitasku sampai diketahui publik hanya gara-gara kejadian tadi siang. Kau paham?" eunhyuk kemudian bersiap untuk pergi. Ia memakai mantelnya dan mengambil tasnya.

"baiklah, akan kuurus itu nanti." Jawab kyuhyun dengan lemas.

Seharusnya Sungmin memiliki kelas pagi ini, tetapi dosennya tidak bisa hadir dan memberi mereka tugas kelompok sebagai pengganti kuliah. Sungmin yang memilih untuk berkelompok dengan ryeowook memutuskan untuk membuat tugas mereka di cafe tempat sungmin bekerja. Sekaligus agar sungmin bisa langsung masuk kerja setelahnya.

"ah, ternyata sudah cukup lama juga aku tidak kesini ya?" tanya ryeowook pada sungmin.

"kau selalu saja memilih pulang saat aku ingin pergi bekerja, tentu saja." Jawab sungmin lagi. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ryeowook dengan laptopnya dan sungmin dengan buku catatannya. Tapi mereka masih bisa berbicara satu sama lain.

"ahh. Sudah selesai min." Ryeowook menepukkan kedua tangannya dan beralih menatap sungmin. Pertanda tugas yang mereka buat sejak tadi sudah selesai.

"ahh. Baguslah. Aku juga akan menyelesaikan ini sedikit lagi." Jawab sungmin sambil terus mencatat. Ryeowook membiarkan sungmin berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Sehingga ia lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya. Suasana menjadi hening karena cafe juga tidak terlalu ramai. Sayup-sayup hanya terdengar suara tv yang menyala sejak tadi.

Tiba-tiba perhatian sungmin mengarah pada hal lain, dan membuat sungmin menengadah untuk melihat TV yang ada di depannya.

"sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Lee Hyuk Jae, CEO Dream Grup keluar dari apartemen aktor tampan Cho Kyuhyun beredar luas di internet. Menurut pengakuan sumber, CEO tersebut keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun kemarin malam. Dan disana hanya ada mereka berdua saja."

Ryeowook yang melihat sungmin telah berhenti menulis mengikuti arah pandang sungmin. Ia fokus memandang layar TV di atas sana. Di layar televisi itu terpampang foto seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan setelah keluar dari apartemen dengan menyandang tas branded dan memaikai mantel tebal. Wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh tudung mantel yang digunakannya. Tetapi sebagian wajahnya masih terekspose dan dapat dikenali.

"ya, itu bukannya eunhyuk min?" ryeowook terkejut saat melihat foto wanita yang ditayangkan di berita tersebut.


End file.
